A New Beginning
by bookworm26
Summary: A missing scene from HBP. After the funeral, Ron and Hermione cope. Spoilers abound, of course!


A New Beginning 

Summary: A missing scene from HBP. After the funeral, Ron and Hermione cope. Spoilers abound, of course!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, setting or any mentioned storyline. They all belong to the brilliance that is Jo Rowling.

Note: Ever since I finished HBP, I felt that there were so many scenes in which a R/Hr shipper could have a field day with. This is just one of them…

There were soft murmurs around the lake that afternoon. Dumbledore's funeral had just ended and all that stood in his wake was a large white tomb. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed Harry talking softly to Ginny. Although he wondered what they were talking about, his mind was whirling so much that it didn't register in his brain when Harry stood up and walked towards the school, Ginny getting up soon after and walking over to their parents. There were so many things whirling through Ron's head that he felt numb.

Dumbledore was gone.

Ron had never really cried before. It had nothing to do with Male stereotype, but the fact that he never really had anything to cry about. He had never really lost anyone close to him. Now people were dying daily and the one person who gave hope to those scared was gone.

Ron couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. The way he had acted this term was ridiculous. And after what had occurred recently, it was pointless and stupid. It was never what he wanted. The only thing he ever wanted was now sobbing into his shoulder, her hand on his knee.

Hermione sniffed, breaking Ron out of his revere, and turned her head slightly in the nook of his shoulder. She didn't look like she wanted to move anytime soon.

"Ron," She said softly, her voice brittle as she sniffed again. "Yeah." Ron replied just as quietly. Hermione lifted her head up slowly and looked into his face, her eyes swollen, and cheeks damp. "What's going to happen now?"

Ron looked down at his knee, which Hermione's hand still rested upon. "I don't know." Ron replied, his arm still wrapped around Hermione's waist.

Hermione nodded, as if expecting that answer, as her eyes welled up with tears again. "Hey, hey hey…" Ron said softly, as she buried her head in his neck again, breaking down. "It's gonna be ok." He said, rubbing the small of her back.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking.

"I don't, but – " Ron stopped as Hermione took her head off his shoulder and stared at him. Ron stared back.

"I'm sorry." Ron said softly, looking at his knee. Hermione smiled softly, her eyes still puffy and wet. "It's ok." She replied, sniffing. "No, it's not. I'm sorry about what happened. The only reason I went out with Lavender was because Ginny told me I was the only one who hadn't been kissed. I needed to see for myself. And I know how stupid that sounds but after experiencing that I realised that was not what I wanted and what I really wanted, had been in front of me all along. After everything that has happened, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to fight or keep on denying the fact that I love you." Ron blurted out, his ears going red.

"Oh –" Hermione gasped slightly, her eyes welling up again.

"I- I don't- I'm sorr- " Ron stuttered, going red. "Do you mean it?" Hermione asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I-I-" Ron stuttered again before looking up into her eyes. "Yes."

Hermione smiled and intertwined her fingers in Ron's. "I love you too." She said, sniffing. Ron smiled and squeezed her hand.

Hermione leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Ron's lips. Breaking away, she looked at his face. He was smiling. Breaking away from his gaze she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Hermione whispered into his ear.

Kissing her cheek, Ron replied just as softly, "About half as long as I've waited to hear you say that."

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Its not the most original, I realise, as I flip through the Post-HBP fanfics, but Its been dwelling in my mind since I finished it so I had to feed it…Review please!


End file.
